


Reach

by AnazelV



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnazelV/pseuds/AnazelV
Summary: Ever watchful, she would always yearn for that day... The day when she can finally reach out to her daughter and hold her close in her embrace once more.(A tribute to Lucina's Mother.)





	Reach

“Mommy?”

She felt a hand reach out to her. It was small, yet soft.

“Mommy?”

Like always, she tried to take a hold of it, already knowing full well that she could never reach it. This dream would end the same way as it always had…

“Mommy…”

… Or would it?

“Mom!”

In an instant, she rose from the pool from which she slumbered. Tightly holding on to her bosom, she gasped for breath. She examined her hand, running her thumb along the tips of her fingers.

“Mom?”

She felt a strong pulse coming from the sea. Her heart was racing, beating faster and faster.

“Mommy…?”

_Splash._ Robing herself with the closest garment she could reach, she made a mad dash for the night-shaded hallway.

\-----------------

_It was noon. The sky was darkened by the pouring rain._

_“Let go of me!” Her bodyguard, assisted by two other soldiers, tried his best to restrain her._

_“Milady, please calm down!”_

_“Vernil, I said let go! That’s an order!”_

_Trying to reach out to her, he knelt before her. “I want to, My Princess, I really do, but your father only wanted to-”_

_Right in his face, she screamed, “VERNIL!!” She had used up every last bit of rage within her. Her eyes cracked. Tears fell like pieces of a soul on the verge of breaking._

_…_

_A loud, almost bestial, roar was heard. Two guards were suddenly flung out of the room._

_The next thing she knew, she was now racing down the hall with her personal guard. “OUT OF THE WAY!! OUT OF THE BLOODY WAY!!” With his mighty lance, he dispatched any and all who stood in their way._

_Up ahead was a bright light. “We’re almost there, My Princess! Just hold on!”_

\-----------------

Hard stone turned to soft sand as the sight of the starlit cove welcomed her. She stopped in her tracks near the end of the beach. She set her sights towards the sea, a sight blanketed by the night sky...

A ship had entered the cove’s welcoming embrace. In a mad dash, a young woman, wearing light garments, was drawn towards the ship’s bow. Looking over the deck, her eyes met with pools of sea blue. Her heart pulsed. Despite the protests of the night watch, she leapt over the deck, diving into the water.

“Not this time…” the woman on the beach echoed in her mind. “Not this time!” She made one final sprint. Discarding her robe, she dove into the sea.

_… She could tell from his eyes… His heart was breaking as the two sailed off… The ship now out of her reach…_

“Lucina!” With every stroke and every kick, she pushed herself forward!

_… With her legs growing weak, she fell to her knees…_

“Lucina!” No more waiting! No more watching from afar!

_… She could do nothing as the cry of a little baby, seeking for the touch of her mother, echoed in the air…_

“Lucina!” She had lost so much! Her most loyal friend! Her dearest love! She begged! She begged. Please, don’t let the world take her away again...

_… She broke down… Her tears poured out like droplets of rain…_

“Lucina.”

The air was filled with the soft sound of the gentle waves. The two met face-to-face at the middle of the cove, where the light of the moon reflected upon the water’s surface. They floated about, rocking along with the rhythm of the sea.

Clutching her chest, the younger one watched as the older one tried to reach out to her.

The older one winced. Her hand was stuck in place. She hung her head. She couldn’t look her in the eye…

“Why…?” She thought. “Why didn’t I…?” Her heart sank. “Why didn’t I… Back then…”

The older one’s eyes widened. She felt a pair of hands take hold of her trembling hand, squeezing it tightly.

Fixated upon what she held in her hands, the younger one felt as if all time around her had slowed to a halt. Her breaths were deep. Her heart was racing. And then right there, her heart stood still when she felt a gentle and familiar touch upon her hands. She raised her head.

Their eyes met.

“… L-Luc-cina?”

“… Y-Yes… It’s me, Mommy…”

She pulled her into her embrace. “I’m sorry!” She hung her head, resting upon her shoulder. She held her tight, not wanting to let go. “I’m really sorry!” Her voice cracked. “I- I should have been there for you! I- That’s all I ever wanted!” All the tears that she had held back all these years, she let them all flow out in this one moment. “I wanted to be there when you first discovered your powers... When you first took up the sword… When you made your first friend…”

_She watched as her little girl ran away into the forest in the outskirts of the kingdom. The little girl hid herself away, scared of her powers... Scared of the people who hated her for them…_

“I wanted to be there for you when no one else could!”

_She watched as he jolted out of bed. His little girl stood just outside his door. Wiping away her tears, he asked her what was bothering her. The little one had a nightmare… About her mother…_

_"Mommy... She t-told me... She told me s-she… She d-didn’t… She’d didn’t-"_

The mother cupped her daughter’s face in her hands, her teary eyes looking straight into hers. “I wanted to tell you… Right then and there… That I will… Always… _Always_ love you… No matter what… And that will never… _Ever_ … Change…”

“I love you… For who you are… Because you… Are a part of… M-”

Her head sunk into her daughters’ bosom, her tears trickling down her skin. “I’m sorry… I’m really sorry… I’m sorry…” She could not contain herself any longer as she repeated those words over and over again.

“N-No… Don’t say that… Please don’t cry…” Her daughter held her tight, resting her head upon her mother’s. “I’ve always known… I’ve always known! You were watching over me and Daddy! You were watching over us every single day!”

She lifted her mother’s chin, her teary eyes looking straight into hers. “I’m just glad… That I can finally say… Thank you... To you…”

“Right here… And right now…” To her, that was all that mattered.

She couldn’t hold herself. Her forehead rested upon her mother’s. “Mommy… I love you… I love so much… I… I-”

She clutched onto her mother tightly. She hung her head, letting out all her tears upon her mother’s shoulder. “… Mommy… Mommy…”

She held her close, gently nuzzling her cheek. “It’s ok, my child… I’m here.” She held on to her, never wanting to let go. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing. (Watch me post this, then not compose anything for the next six months.) Initially, I was supposed to write something sexy, but when I pictured this story in my mind, I couldn't pass it up. The heart wants what the heart wants, I guess.
> 
> I'm just really, really happy that they're finally releasing Lucina's mother. Some of my headcanon for Lucina and her family is still based on theory and speculation, so I'm glad I could get some of my own questions answered. Also, who knows? Maybe Lucina herself might be given an OE, as well.
> 
> I urge you guys to let me know how you felt about this piece in the comments below. Comments. Feedback. Whatever you are feeling. I really urge you to.
> 
> Also, I'm wondering if I should write more like this, or if I should go deeper down the sexy path. Truth be told, that one Selena x Lucina fic was the only downright lewd piece I've ever written in my career as a writer.


End file.
